Bella's Pokemon Adventures/Episode 1-Another Encounter
This is episode 1. Characters Heroes Bella Harmony Sid Rivals Michael Events As they were passing Route 16, another battle awaited them. Bella: So, we'll continue through the towns and see what else awaits. Harmony: Of course. Michael then appeared. Michael: Long time no see. Bella: Michael! Michael: What do you know? Let's battle, I've gotten way more stronger. Bella: Bring it on! After they found somewhere to fight... Michael: How about 2 vs 2? That way it can be short and easy! Bella: Sure. Harmony: You do it, Bella! Pachirisu: Pachi pachi! Bella: Alright then, I'm gonna pick Simipour! Simipour got let out. Simipour: Simipour pour! Michael: How about Simisage? Simisage got let out. Simisage: Simisa! Raichu (M's): Rai? Michael: Hey, make it a bit fair, you'd crush that monkey. Raichu (M's): (crosses its arms) Raichu chu. Michael: You can have first move! Bella: Alright. Simipour, use Ice Beam! Simipour then used Ice Beam. It did alot of damage on Simisage. Michael: Ok, Simisage, use Energy Ball! Simisage then used Energy Ball on Simipour. It did alot of damage. Bella: You're strong! Michael: Oh, more than just strong! Bella: Simipour, Acrobatics! Simipour then used Acrobatics on Simisage. Simisage was at average health. Michael: Oh come on, you can't let that weak monkey beat you, you've got an advantage! Seed Bomb, now! Simisage then used Seed Bomb, and Simipour got hit and fainted. Bella: Simipour! Michael: I told you we were more than strong. Bella: How about you go, Raichu? Raichu (B's): Raichu! (ran in) Rai! Michael: Well now I pretty much know what to expect. Simisage, SolarBeam. Simisage then charged up the SolarBeam. Bella: Use Thunder while it's charging up! Raichu then used Thunder on Simisage. It got it, but it survived and didn't take much damage. Michael: Let it out! Simisage then used SolarBeam on Raichu. Raichu took decent damage, but not much. Bella: Use Iron Tail! Raichu then Iron Tailed Simisage, and it got low on health. Michael: Shadow Claw the Raichu, buddy! Simisage then used Shadow Claw, and Raichu is hit with a decent amount of damage. Bella: Use Iron Tail again! Raichu then used Iron Tail again and Simisage fainted. With Harmony and Sid... Harmony: There they go again. Pachirisu: Pachi pachiiiiiii... Sid: How long have they been doing this again? Harmony: Probably longer than we've both been with her. They both know it. Michael: Well, it is not that strong compared to how strong Raichu is. I expected that. So, I'm gonna give the totally unexpected. Raichu, now you wanna go? Raichu (M's): Raichu! (ran in) Bella: Just like old times. Raichu! Dig! Bella's Raichu then dug a hole. Michael's didn't know where it was. Michael: Get ready for it! Michael's Raichu waited it out, then Bella's hit it, hard. Bella: Yeah! Michael: You fine? Raichu (M's): Rai.... Michael: Use Iron Tail! Bella: Try to dodge it! Michael's Raichu used Iron Tail, but it missed. Bella: Thunder! Bella's Raichu then used Thunder on the flailing Raichu of Michael's. It didn't do much damage. Michael: Rrgh! Hyper Beam! Michael's Raichu then used Hyper Beam, and it hit. Bella's Raichu only just survived. Bella: Phew, every other time was ruined. Volt Tackle! Bella's Raichu used Volt Tackle on Michael's, who was bracing due to the recharge time. It just survived. Michael: Nope, not ever! Thunder! Michael's Raichu then used Thunder, but it missed. Bella: Thank goodness. Use Thunder yourself, Raichu! Bella's then hit Michael's and its fainted. Michael: No! Bella: Well, that was tough. Raichu (B's): Rai! Michael then returned his to its Poke Ball. Michael: See you around, Bella. He then walked off towards Nimbasa City. Harmony: Well, that one was good. Bella: Of course. He's a loser when it comes to Raichu and our strength. Our team also. Sid: Let's continue to the next town. Munna: Mun mun! Bella: Good idea. So they set off, after healing Bella's Pokemon. END